Blue Blood
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: First Hetalia fic 2 girls run into the world meeting. 1 Prussian, and roly too. Then her BFF Lilly, the Austrian. How will thing for all the countries be from now on. Fail, & I'm good at doing the Summary most of the time, oh well. It's good, the summary is off a little. But it's PrussiaxOC & GermanyxOC...Pls read it makes me so happy when you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: First Hetalia Fic. So pls be nice. Thanks ^^)**

**Blue Blood**

**Chapter 1: Why Are Government Buildings So Big**

**Mercy's POV**

I was just like every other kid, well teen, in my school. Well yes and no. My Mom and Dad named me Mercy…but I like it. I have really blond hair that is almost white. Heck, it could be white. I also have red eyes and I am really short, 5ft and have been for the last 11 years. Yah, I'm 17 and I can't see over the dashboard of my car… Oh well. I am on the way to my BFF's. She said something abut going to the UN building today and wanting me to go with her cos the lady there scares her. Ha, sometimes she can be such a baby. I was just pulling in to her driveway, I got out just in time to hear yelling.

"I DON'T KNOW!" That's Lilly, I just know it.

"DON'T LIE, I KNOW THAT YOU DID IT!" That's her stepdad. He never liked Lilly, even less when her Mom died saving her from getting shot. He blamed Lilly for everything. I tried to get her to move in with my aunt and me, but no.

"I'M TELLING YOU, I DON'T KNOW! I JUST THE LAUNDRY LIKE EVEYR OTHER DAY!" Lilly yelled back.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" He yelled at Lilly.

"FINE, I WILL!" and she came out with a few bags, turned, and saw me. Lilly and her bags quickly found their way into my car.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She just nodded, so I started to drive. "Do you still wanna go to the UN building?" I asked Lilly.

"Yah, maybe it will help get this off my mind." she answered.

"Ok, afterward you are staying with my aunt and me." I told her.

"No I ca-"

"Yes you wil, and NO no buts!"

"Bu-."

"Ah, No buts."

"Fine."

**Time skip**

"Ah, the sweet smell of dust in a government building. Why am I not surprised?" I said.

"Well what do you expect?" Lilly asked looking at me. "This is America Mercy, not Prussia, and if I remember correctly, Prussia was dissolved after World War 2."

"_Apklusti tu stulbs Austrijas_._(1)" _I snaped at her in Prussian for saying Prussia was dissolved.

"Did you just call me a stupid Austrian?" she asked, giving me the'_Oh no you just didn't _' look.

"Yes. I. Did." I said in parts, smirking at her.

"…" Lilly just stared at me. "We will finish this later." And at that, we both headed toward the lobby. It was 10 times better looking than the outside, and I mean it. But still ugly... white, white I tell you, white. I feel like I'm with Near from Death Note. Lilly walked over to the tall lady at the desk and asked where the tour guide was. I was looking around so I did not hear much. Lilly looked kinda sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Since we are late, we have missed some of the tour. We have to find them and catch up with where they are."

"OK, so let's get going." I grabbed her hand and went running off in some direction not thinking that I should have asked where the tour might be. Oh well, it will be easy to find them.

**2 Hours Later**

**Lilly's POV**

We had been walking for hours and my feet are killing me.

"Mercy, do you know where we are, or where we are going?" I asked. Mercy was silent for a bit, then said, "Nope, not a clue." She answered in her 'I'm so cool, happy, and awesome' voice.

"You've had your turn, I'm going to lead the way now." I said, running up and grabbing Mercy's hand. I started opening doors randomly looking for a way out of the labyrinth of hell. I saw a big door coming up, so naturally my brain said, 'that's the way out'. I should never leason to it. I mean I do have some brain damage thanks to having a gun go off right next to my ear, and yet I have perfect hearing, strange right? I opened the door, and loud too.

**Mercy's POV**

After Lilly grabbed my hand and started opening doors, I just let her drag me around. After sometime, she ran up to huge door and quickly slamed it open, only to find it full of people who were now all staring at the two of us!

"Um- hi." That was all I could say.

**A/N: Cliffy HAHAHAHA…Too sleepy to do the preview or have the chapters yell at each other. It's 1:30am, which doesn't help!**

** -_- Going to bed now… Oh, please read and review… Thanks !**

_**1) **Shut up you stupid Austrian_**_ –_ It's really Latvian. From what I read, Latvian is the closest to Old Prussian. If you know of a Prussian Translator, please tell me. Thanks.**


	2. I'm Prussian, Deal With It!

**Chapter 2: I'm Prussian, Deal With It!**

**Prussia's POV**

The meeting was just as boring as always. Just when I was falling asleep, the door was thrown open causing me to me to jump and fall out of my chair. Getting back up, I saw two girls standing in the doorway.

"Um- hi." said one of the girls nervously. She was so hot, and she looked like she was from my country, well what used to be my country. Sucks right? She had such beautiful long, white hair. _'I know white is not the most common; hell it's not! But d**m she looks hot with it.'_ I thought. And did she have red eyes? They must be contacts, they just have to be. The other girl looked as if she was Austria's twin sister or something.

"I am so sorry. We got here late so we were trying to find the tour." said the girl with white hair.

"And we got lost." the other one finished.

"Yah, and it's all your fault." the first one said.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" the other one yelled.

**No ones POV**

"Well you did just start breaking down doors like a mad man America."

"How dare you loop me in with Americans. I have the pride of Austria on my side."

"BOO! Well, Prussians are WAY better. Plus, I'm Prussian so DEAL WITH IT!"

"Yes, I know that you are Prussian. But I don't see how Prussians are better. Prussia's not even a country now, it's just East Germany. So HA!" Only if they knew who everyone in that room was…

"Ak tas arīviss! Jūs esat dodas uz leju! (1)" Mercy yelled in Prussian at Lilly. Then, she ran at her, but someone grabbed her hand. Mercy turned to see a guy with blond hair wearing a blue cape and red pants.

"Bonjour, mon amour.(2)" He said, kissing Mercy's hand.

"Um- Eh bien salut à vous. Maintenant, revenons au large Je te te tuer!(3)" Mercy replied in French.

"I would back off. Sometimes people think she's Russian cos of the way she can do things, and her love for weapons." Lilly told the French man. He looked up at Mercy and backed off.

"Can you please tell us the way back to the front?" Lilly asked.

"Yah we'll just come back later." Mercy said.

**Mercy's POV**

A guy with big eyebrows got up and came over to us.

"Yes, we can show you the way, but first, what was that language you were yelling in?" he asked me.

"Oh, it was Prussian, why?"

"Prussian? Where did you learn it?"

"Um- everyone in my family has to learn it."

"Why?"

"Cos we have lots of Prussians in our family line. Though now it's just my Aunt and me."

**England's POV**

I was very courious about this girl. Well, not just me now cos everyone was staring, and Prussia was grinning like a chesser cat.

"Just your Aunt and you? What about your parents?" When I asked that, she sadly looked down.

"Well, they died in a car crash. That is what we were told anyway." she said.

"I'm sorry, I did not know." I said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "But what did you mean when you said, 'That's what we were told'?"

"You see, back when we were little, there were lots of people after Mercy and her family." The brown haired girl I had been talking to was standing next to the girl I assumed was Mercy.

"Why?"I asked.

"We don't know."

"Yes I see. How about we take you home now?"

"Oh, we can drive ba-." She was cut off be Mercy.

"I'm out of gas."

"WHAT!" yelled the brown haired girl I had been talking to.  
"Sorry, I was going to go get some, but then I forgot. Sorry."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Well, do you mind if we take you home?" I asked again.

"No, I guess not. Thank you."

_**A/N: Trying to make these shorter now. My editor does not like having to read 3,000 words….please read and review. Thanks ^^ It makes me so happy when you do! **_

_**1) Oh that's it! You're going down! - Latvian**_

_**2) Hello my Love – French**_

_**3) Um- Well hello to you. Now back off or I'll kill you! - French**_


	3. Meet Aunt EmmaLee

**Blue Blood**

**Chapter 3: Meet Aunt Emma-Lee**

**Mercy's POV**

After getting lost in the UN building, the guy with the big eyebrows (later we learned his name is Arthur Kirkland) was very nice to us.  
"Yah, just turn left and go straight and you will see a dirt road. Go down it for about 10 miles and you will be there." Lilly said, giving directions to Alfred. Arthur and told us everyone's names.

In the car with us was, Francis Bonnefoy. He is really annoying. Ludwig Beilschmidt is nice and has a really strict thing going on, so I won't like him. Lilly though, lets just say that when we get home, I **am** going to find my clear earbuds. Then there was Feliciano Vargas. He was clinging to Ludwig like he was drowning in the sea. Lovino Vargas I am guessing is Feliciano's bother, seeing as how their last name is the same and they look like twins. Gilbert Beilschmidt, now this guy? He's Ludwig's brother. I like him 10 times better. He's not strict; he's cool. And I think he has Prussian in him, or like me, he is Prussian. That would be like so cool.

"Hey, Lilly, is the lighthouse up here?" Alfred asked.

"Yah." Lilly and I both answered. Yes, my Aunt and I live in a lighthouse, and I love it. I could see Aunt Emma-Lee in the water garden. She loves the whole Japanese theme, and I love it too. Once we stopped, I got out.

"Aunt Emma?" I yelled. "No answer."

"Like always."Lilly said, walking up with some of her bags.

"Yah, yah." I said, waving my famous lazy hand at her while walking back over to Arthur. "Would you like to come in for some tea or something?" I asked him.

"No, I would not want to impose on you. Plus, I have everyone else with me, so thank you, but no thank you."

"You would not be imposing on anyone. In fact, we would love to have someone over." I said.

"Plus, I have a feeling that Miss Song made way too much for us to eat, and we can't leave leftovers." I heard Lilly tell Arthur.

"Oh." was all he said.

"LILLY" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"Don't lie."

"I did no-"Something went flying in between our heads. We turned to see my Aunt Emma-Lee standing there.

"H-h-hi M-miss, Song" Lilly said, knowing what was going to happen, just like I did. And I was getting ready for it.

"H-h-how are y-y-you A-Aunt Emma?"

"Mercy?" she asked. I just know what is coming next.

"Y-yes?"

"….." She was silent. "Where is your car?"

"Um- I forgot to put gas in."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"I think NOT. You did not fix it like you were supposed to." she scolded me. " I told you to fix it. Now we have to get it towed in."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said, running for my life, because now she was chasing me with her shot gun in hand, acting all Swiss like!

"Esa es la Misericordia derecha, corre, corre como el viento. Por su vida está en la línea._**(1)"**_Lilly yelled at me in Spanish.

"Cállate Lilly y me ayude!_**(2)**_" I yelled back, diving to the ground as a round was fired right above me.

"Um-déjame pensar en ella._**(3)**_"

"AHORA!_**(4)**_"I yelled at her, going into Russian mode.

"Sí, bueno, bueno, ¡oh uno que viene._**(5)**_"

"Miss Song, please calm down. There are people here." Blushing like a ripe red tomato, she calmed down. She turned and got even more red.

"I am so, so, so sorry."

"No, no, it's ok" Ludwig said.

"Ok, so now..."I said getting up. "Tea anyone?"

**Time skip**

We are all siting down with tea and sandwiches, well my Aunt, Arthur, Ludwig, Francis, and Lilly were sitting down. But Alfred, Gilbert, and I weren't. We were sitting on the steps eating hamburgers. Feliciano was eating pasta that came out of nowhere, and Lovino was just sitting there. Lilly and I had introduced everyone to my aunt, and they were all talking now. I was talking with Gilbert and Alfred; they are so funny.

"Stop, please stop. It's too much." I said in between laughs.

**Time skip (Sorry just really sleepy)**

Time had gone by so fast. Aunt Emma invited them over tomorrow too.

"Bye Gilbert." I said, with tears in my eyes. The tears were not from crying, but from laughing so much.

"Bye Mercy." he yelled back, giving me the peace sign.

_**A/N: Sorry just so sleepy. Yesterday my Mom and I were in a car wreck. I broke my nose in 7-8 places, got a knot on my head, and have lots of bruises. The car was totaled. A huge tow truck hit us, then we spun into a van. Not fun…..but, back to the story. Mercy and Lilly will find out that everyone is a country soon, like in the next chapter. If not then, it will be in the next 2 chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It make me so happy. Oh and one more thing, do you want there to be more parings in this? And do you want me to continue Little Tomato? If you have not read it, it is a Father's Day story for Spain, and it has a RomanoxOC in it...The Oc is**_

_**Spain's daughter. It can easily be continued if you want. I am waiting a few days before I change it to complete. Thanks and please read and review. Thanks ^^**_

_**1)**__**That's right Mercy, run, run like the wind. For your life is on the line. - **__**Spanish**_

_**2 )Shut up Lilly and help me! - **__**Spanish**_

_**3) Um- let me think on it - **__**Spanish**_

_**4) NOW - **__**Spanish**_

_**4) Yes, Right, ok, oh a coming. - **__**Spanish**_


	4. Mystery

**Blue Blood**

**Chapter 4: Mystery**

**Aunt Emma-Lee's POV**

I had a lot of fun talking to everyone yesterday. Now I need to go downstairs and start cooking breakfast. Coming in to the living room, I see Lilly and Mercy playing on the Xbox in cosplay.

"So, who are you 2 today?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Shinji and Hiyori from Bleach." they both said at the same time.

"Oh, ok."

"You don't have a clue do you?" Mercy asked, pausing the game while looking at me.

"…"

"I knew it." and she turned back to the game. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Girls, pancakes or biscuit donuts?" I asked them from the kitchen.

"BISCUIT DONUTS!" I heard them yell, falling over each other trying to get in here. 'Why did I even ask?' I asked myself.

**Time skip**

"Girls, I'm going to work." I yelled to them. I heard some kind of _'ok'_ or _'yah'_. "Mercy, Lilly?"

"YAH!" They yelled down to me.

"Arthur and the others will be here before I get home, ok?"

"YAH!" They yelled again.

"Ok then." I said to myself and left for work.

**Mercy's POV**

"Hey Lilly, did you hear what she said?"

"Nope."

**England's POV**

We got of the meeting for lunch and I was walking down the sidewalk looking for something to eat that did not have the word_'burger'_ in it. I ended up at Starbucks just having a small sandwich and tea. As I was sitting down, I noticed Mercy's aunt sitting not too far away. She was with another man. For some reason I got mad, clinching my fist, but then smiling as she hit him on his arm. _'Why in the bloody hell am I acting like this? I've only known her for less than a day.' _I asked myself. I got up and moved closer.

"You kicked her OUT." Emma 'whispered-yelled' at the man.

"I could not take it; she's so annoying." the man said.

"Maybe, but we were put in charge to watch them and make sure nothing happens to them."

"I don't care." The man said standing up. "I will not look after her. Not after she's the reason Mary is dead." And he left. Emma put her head in her hands and said, "That may be true, but Mary would not have acted like this, especially when the girls don't even know what they are." She got her stuff and left.

_'"When the girls don't even know what they are?" What does that mean?'_ I asked myself.

**_A/N: Cliffy MUHAHAHAHAHA…..Thanks for reading, it makes me so happy ^^_**

**__**


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey, just to let you guys know, I have not left this story. I'm just re-wright chapter 5 and 6. Tho for my Hetalia X Readers go to HetaliaOWC on DA.**


End file.
